


Take A Seat

by Hemosnixuality



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Odyssey
Genre: Bottom!Kassandra, F/F, Light Bondage, Restraints, Smut, Top!Kyra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemosnixuality/pseuds/Hemosnixuality
Summary: "You know love," Kyra purrs as she steps closer to Kassandra, finally settling on straddling her, holding her arms down, "I just don't think you take me seriously sometimes and I think we need to do something about that. Don't you?"





	Take A Seat

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from the wonderful Joles about having a bottom!Kassandra so I figured I'd give it my best go.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kassandra has a pretty nice life if she thinks about it. Sure, it's not all fun and games like it used to be, but now she has something even better to make up for it. Coming back for Kyra was the best decision she's ever made in her life. Their beginning was rocky at best, especially when she killed Thaletas, but with time, they were able to heal and move on together.

Kyra ran Mykonos with such efficiency that it could almost rival Athens. Kassandra was incredibly proud of everything Kyra has been able to accomplish and she makes sure she shows her appreciation on a regular basis. Kassandra, for her part, is still a misthios, but one with some moral standards now. No longer will she kill aimlessly for money, that part of her is no more. Instead, she seeks and targets powerful men and women who use their positions to exploit their communities.

Kassandra had spent the past few weeks in Athens, meeting up with Sokrates and Alkibiades to discuss a party they all were to attend under the guise of potential investors for the cult. Rumor had it that Nyx The Shadows would be in attendance and she was the final piece of what was left in Athens (at least for the moment).

The party went smooth enough and with only a few minor hiccups (poisoning and a stab wound), Kassandra was successful in plucking the last of the rotted fruit from this branch. Kyra was going to kill her though and she'd wish she'd have been the one poisoned instead of Alkibiades, but alas, she found herself with a new wound on her side. 

Kyra would no doubt want to examine her when she returned (as she always did) and Kassandra never bothered to tell her no as she knows it helps Kyra know Kassandra is still here. Kyra wouldn't ever admit it to what extent, but Kassandra knew she worried deeply whenever she left. Kassandra always made it up to her when she returned and this time would be no different.

She hops off the Adrestia, leaving it in Barnabas' fine care, as she makes her way back home to the woman she loves.

Kassandra greets the fellow people as she walks and can feel herself getting more excited at each step. She opens the door and makes her way to Kyra's office where she can hear a heated argument with multiple voices. Politics were not her deal, but she tried to pay attention for Kyra's sake and she wanted to support her girlfriend in whatever manner she wished.

Kassandra heads to the kitchen to grab herself a snack and she's just about to walk upstairs when the door flies open and two angry men walk away as if their favorite toy had just been taken from them. Kassandra leans her head in to see Kyra hunched over at her desk, head in her hands.

"Rough day huh?" Kassandra says before taking a bite of her apple.

Kyra looks up from her desk to see Kassandra leaning against her doorframe, casually snacking whilst giving her a playful wink.

Her heart always beats fast when Kassandra is like this, so nonchalant and yet so utterly sexy.

"Kassandra! I didn't expect to see you for another week, are you ok? Did something happen?" Kyra questions with concern as she stands up to go greet her.

Kyra hugs Kassandra tightly, but can feel Kassandra wince as she let's go.

"You're hurt" Kyra states with a frown.

"It's nothing, just a little scratch" Kassandra brushes off the severity of it. "I'll be better in no time."

"Sit" Kyra orders as she points to her chair and Kassandra knows better than to argue so she obliges.

Kyra lifts off Kassandra's armor and top to reveal a partially healed wound of what appears to be a knife incision.

"You were stabbed and that's just a scratch to you?" Kyra questions as she grabs her supplies from her drawer as she's become accustomed to Kassandra's injuries over the years.

"I've had worse so yeah, I'd say this was nothing big" Kassandra shrugs off as Kyra finishes cleaning it.

"I tell you to be careful, but it seems like you don't want to listen" Kyra observes as she has an idea on how to get her message across. "I will be back, don't move."

Kassandra obliges and remains sitting, poking at her wound to pass the time. About five minutes pass before Kyra is back with strips of fabric in her hands. Kassandra watches as she places them on the desk beside her before going to close her door. Kassandra hears the distinct sound of a lock, but doesn't find it odd as Kyra enjoys her privacy.

"You know love," Kyra purrs as she steps closer to Kassandra, finally settling on straddling her, holding her arms down, "I just don't think you take me seriously sometimes and I think we need to do something about that. Don't you?"

Kassandra's throat goes dry at the insinuation and she wants ever so badly to have her hands free so she can feel her. Kassandra goes to try to move herself, but she feels Kyra squeeze her and shake her head.

"Oh no you don't," Kyra shays as she tightens her grip on Kassandra, "you're not going to do a thing, do I make myself clear?"

Kassandra isn't used to this, but she can't say she hates it as her body is very much telling her otherwise. She is trying to keep herself in control as she's not one to relinquish it, but she settles herself down as clearly Kyra has something planned for her and she cannot wait to find out what.

"Good girl" Kyra rewards Kassandra's obedience with a kiss, one tender and soft. Kassandra wants more, but Kyra is quick to pull away, leaving Kassandra to lean forward, chasing her lips.

"I love how eager you are," Kyra says sweetly as she leans forward to kiss up Kassandra's neck.

Kassandra is trying to remain still, but she's finding it hard so she breaks Kyra's grip to grab her, but as soon as she breaks free, Kyra stops what she was doing immediately and stands up.

"Did I say you could touch me?" Kyra challenges as Kassandra looks away as if she had been caught stealing sweets before supper.

"No..." Kassandra says quietly.

"You seem to have a bad habit of not listening to me, don't you?" Kyra asks with an eyebrow raised. "Well, let's see if we can't change that."

Kyra backs off from Kassandra completely and goes to grab one of the strips of fabric she brought in earlier. She holds it up towards Kassandra and give it a sharp tug.

Kassandra's eyes follow the movement and her body is on fire. She moves to sit on her hands to keep herself still because she believes would absolutely leave her high and dry if she was disobeyed.

Kyra was in her absolute essence and reveling in their role reversal as she felt such power. Most of the time she let Kassandra take the lead as she controls people for a living and it's nice to not have to be in charge. With Kassandra though, Kyra would make an indulgence now and again to go a bit over the top. She loved seeing how putty Kassandra was in her hands.

Kassandra was so in charge and so in control of everything in her life all the time that Kyra found she enjoyed this the most just because she knew she was the only person Kassandra would be this vulnerable for. Kassandra undeniably loved her and would do anything for her, she's proven it time and time again, but with Kassandra, Kyra cannot help but feel a little greedy sometimes.

She wants to see her girlfriend lose control by her command, she wants to watch her slowly unravel until she is begging for more. That, that was worth anything. 

Kyra remains silent as she crouches in front of Kassandra. She takes off her boots, followed by her pants until Kassandra is sitting in only her underwear. Kyra can see just how this is working up Kassandra and she has to take a deep breath herself to calm herself.

Kyra wouldn't consider herself the type that needs an audience as she preferred to keep her private life just that, but the fact that she was about to tie Kassandra, naked, on her chair next to the lobby that has people in it always was a delicious thought. Kassandra would have to be quiet or else they would surely be interrupted and Kassandra was never quiet when they had sex.

Kyra always appreciated how vocal Kassandra was, but it would be interesting to see how she'd behave if she had to be quiet.

Kyra motions for Kassandra to lift her hips as she slowly drags her nails down Kassandra's thighs as she peels the fabric off. Kyra can hear Kassandra groan at the sensation so she is quick to shush her with a quick peck to her lips.

"You need to be quiet love or someone will hear you and we'll have to stop. You don't want that do you?" Kyra shows a little pout and Kassandra vigorously shakes her head no.

"That's a good girl" Kyra coos and she continues to tie her up. She has her legs tied to the legs of the chair with her arms crossed behind her, tied to the back of the legs.

"Now my mighty misthios, how mighty are you now? Hmm..." Kyra trails off as she traces the outside of Kassandra's thigh.

Kassandra chokes down the lump in her throat and tries to cross her legs to relieve some of the pressure, but the way Kyra has her tied up, she's exposed no matter what she does. She's both turned on and frustrated as she doesn't want this to drag out and she just wants Kyra to truly touch her.

"The rules are simple, if you listen to me, you get what you want, but if you don't, well...." Kyra trails off as she replaces her smile with a wicked grin, "we'll just have to wait and see now won't we."

Kyra enjoys toying with her, but she also knows that Kassandra could easily rip through her makeshift handcuffs in an instant so she didn't want to be too mean. She continues to trace Kassandra's body, stopping at every scar she sees and places a gentle kiss on it.

Kassandra is a canvas of her past and Kyra wouldn't have her any other way as she was perfect with all her imperfections. Each mark tells a story, one that is utterly Kassandra. Whether it was fighting an army or tripping over her own feet and falling into a lions den. Each moment was chapter that she wanted to read every night. Every day with her was a new page and she hopes they can write an anthology together.

Deciding that she's tired of playing with her, Kyra rests herself upon Kassandra's lap and she can feel her hips start to buck to get friction. Kyra gently presses herself down, not enough to fully allow her relief, but just enough where there's something. 

She captures Kassandra mouth and kisses her with an intensity reserved just for her. Kassandra brought out a fire in Kyra that could rival any volcano and she was ready to erupt. 

They move in tandem and Kyra can feel Kassandra getting frustrated so she decided to change tactics. She lifts herself up and can hear Kassandra groan in frustration, but all Kyra has to do is give her a look and her mouth snaps shut.

Kyra drops to her knees in front of Kassandra and slides her forward so that her ass is barely on the seat. Kyra looks up at Kassandra and her eyes are dark and hooded. Kyra smiles at the sight and before she gets to what they both want, she sets out one more reminder.

"Remember love, you need to be very, very quiet as there are several people right outside this very door. Can you do that?" Kyra inquires and Kassandra nods her head yes as she closes her eyes.

The sight of Kyra between her legs is enough to make her moan so she is trying to cut off the temptation. She doesn't have them closed for long as she can feel Kyra's hand on her cheek so she opens her eyes again and looks down.

"I want to see you, please don't close your eyes" Kyra says so sweetly that Kassandra couldn't say no, even if she wanted to. She knew Kyra had all the power here and she was ready to do whatever she desired.

Kassandra keeps her focus locked onto Kyra and is rewarded by Kyra kissing up her thighs before hovering over where Kassandra wants her most. She can feel the fabric beginning to tear around her wrists and she could just give it a little tug and she'd be free, but she would probably be left to take care of herself on her own so she just tries to take deep breaths.

Kyra, surprised by Kassandra's restraint so far, decides to reward her for playing their little game by giving her what she wants.

Kassandra almost screams when Kyra's tongue touches her and her hips buck uncontrollably for more. Kyra obliges her and Kassandra is unabashedly grinding on her face. Each stroke of Kyra's tongue shoots pleasure all throughout her body, it's as if she's speaking a language that is only hers. 

Kyra adds in two fingers to the mix and Kassandra has to bite her lip to stop herself from crying out. She bites it so hard that she draws blood, but she will be damned if she makes a sound, no matter how badly she wants to. 

Kassandra thrusts her hip to match Kyra's movements and she usually can last a lot longer than this, but the fact that she's been gone for a while mixed in with this control kick Kyra's on is just too much for her.

Kyra can feel Kassandra getting close as her very muscular thighs are squeezing tightly around her head, pulling her in as deep as she can go. Kyra is having difficulty breathing at this point, but she doesn't stop and she doesn't think Kassandra would even let her if she tried.

Kyra picks up the pace and curls her finger in the one spot she knows will push Kassandra over the edge.

Kassandra eyes go wide as an orgasm rips through her body, sending shudders down her spine. She rips her arms free of the binding and uses the to muffle the sounds as they spill from her mouth. 

As much as Kassandra wanted to prove she could be quiet, she knew herself better than that and didn't want the whole city to know she just had one of the best orgasms of her life so she knew she had to take this precaution.

Kyra doesn't let up until Kassandra unclenches her legs and drags her up for a heated kiss.

"Now," Kyra says as she breaks the kiss and wipes off her chin, "doesn't it pay to listen to me?"

Kassandra sees the smug look on Kyra's face so she pulls her back in for a kiss, abruptly stopping any gloating she was about to do.

Kassandra can taste herself on Kyra's lips and she can feel the arousal shooting through her again, but she would have to wait as, as much fun as it is to receive, giving is a much, much better gift.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.
> 
> We all know Kassandra is a #topforlife


End file.
